<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constants and Variables by Raj_Sound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140605">Constants and Variables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raj_Sound/pseuds/Raj_Sound'>Raj_Sound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e09 Debate 109, Episode: s01e25 Pascal's Triangle Revisited, Episode: s02e01 Anthropology 101, Episode: s02e09 Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design, Episode: s02e12 Asian Population Studies, Episode: s02e21 Paradigms Of Human Memory, F/M, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raj_Sound/pseuds/Raj_Sound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing is becoming a constant in Jeff Winger’s life. He lost his career, his apartment, his old life, and all in the span of a few months. And here was has, actually <i>trying</i> at this stupid debate in defense of his infuriatingly driven young friend, who somehow managed to transform herself from an uptight girl into an alluring woman by simply letting her hair and smiling. But despite giving his best (for her), Jeff is going to lose once again to Jeremy “Soulpatch” Simmons of all people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Debate 109 (1x09)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ironically, he fails because he isn’t quite selfish enough to stick the landing. He catches the smug paraplegic, proving his opponent’s point. Man is good.</p><p>Losing is becoming a constant in Jeff Winger’s life. He lost his career, his apartment, his old life, and all in the span of a few months. And here was has, actually <em>trying</em> at this stupid debate in defense of his infuriatingly driven young friend, who somehow managed to transform herself from an uptight girl into an alluring woman by simply letting her hair down and smiling. But despite giving his best (for her), Jeff is going to lose once again to Jeremy “Soulpatch” Simmons of all people.</p><p>Man is good. And Jeff is a loser.</p><p>But then, just when he least expects it, Annie Edison introduces a variable. Jeff is aware of very little in that moment, save for the soft, warm, yielding pressure of her lips against his own, the taste of her bubble gum lip gloss, and the gentle floral fragrance of her hair. He hears a dull thud as he drops whatever he was holding, which is clearly less important than grabbing Annie by her hips and bringing her lithe little body in as close as he can.</p><p>Annie grins as she breaks the kiss, leaving Jeff confused and Simmons groaning in a crumpled heap below them. “He was horny, so he dropped him,” she declares proudly. “Man. Is. Evil!”</p><p>Everyone, but especially Jeff, is still in shock.</p><p>“Greendale wins!” The judge shouts into the microphone as the audience erupts into applause.</p><p>“Huzzah! Eat that, Simmons,” the Dean shouts, gloating at their fallen adversary.</p><p>“That off-book enough for ya?” Annie asks coyly, amused that Jeff still seems completely dazed. Who would have thought Little Annie Adderall could have that kind of effect on a man?</p><p>Afterwards, as the audience and debate competitors all head their separate ways, Jeff and Annie find themselves heading in the same direction. They’re both riding high off the win, but there’s still a bit of lingering awkwardness, a level of sexual tension the kiss seemed to escalate rather than resolve.</p><p>“Well, I'm going this way, so...” Jeff trails off awkwardly.</p><p>“Me too actually. Buddy,” Annie says, even more awkwardly. Should they hug? Should they shake hands? What’s the protocol here? She considers just telling him to pat her head again or something.</p><p>Jeff laughs at their indecision. They’re being stupid. Annie is his friend. His brilliant, stubborn, sexy friend. Smart. Not sexy. Not that she’s not sexy. Irrelevant. The kiss was a fluke. A ploy to win the debate. It doesn’t have to <em>mean</em> anything. “It’s not weird if we walk together, right?” he asks.</p><p>“Not at all. We’re a team, right?” Annie replies.</p><p>“Right.” Jeff offers his arm to her. “Milady,” he says with signature Winger charm.</p><p>“Milord,” Annie replies with a bright smile as she takes his arm.</p><p>“We should do something to celebrate,” Jeff offers as they walk past the remaining stragglers. “Drinks?”</p><p>Annie melts a little when Jeff makes it clear he wants to spend more time with her without the promise of a parking space or some other prize to entice him. Unfortunately… “I’m eighteen,” she says with a wince.</p><p>Jeff honestly forgot for a moment. It’s a strange thing to reconcile, the demure, uptight, naïve girl he met in Spanish class with the fearless, brilliant, passionate woman that kissed him on that stage. He knows he should back out of this before things go further than they already have, but now she’s looking up at him expectantly with those bright, beautiful eyes and he can’t bear to disappoint her.</p><p>“Right. Dinner then?”</p><p>This doesn’t have to be a big deal. It’s just dinner with a friend. And they are friends. Good friends.</p><p>“Like a date?” Annie presses. She doesn’t know why. She probably spooked him. Stupid, stupid Annie.</p><p>“If you want,” Jeff says carefully. “No pressure.”</p><p>After all, would it really hurt to show the girl a good time? Give her a little taste of the Jeff Winger experience? Take her someplace nice, let her feel cool and sophisticated instead of lame and awkward for once. Sure, the group will crucify him if they find out, but Annie can be discreet, right?</p><p>“I’d like that,” Annie says, looking happier than he’s ever seen her. For some reason, Jeff really likes making her happy.</p><p>“Okay. It’s a date.”</p><p>He’s probably just being nice. Still, it’s a date with <em>Jeff Winger</em>, the coolest guy she’s ever met. Maybe they’ll talk for hours and get to know each other outside of Greendale. Maybe he’ll dance with her, the way he danced with her at her Día de los Muertos party. Maybe he’ll kiss her goodnight, and not to score points in a debate. Just because he wants to.</p><p>Hard to say. Too many variables.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pascal’s Triangle Revisited (1x25)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the short time that Jeff’s known her, he’s connected with Annie Edison in ways he doesn’t fully understand. This strange, neurotic, wiser-than-her years woman gets him, in ways that Britta and Slater never could. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annie Edison is the last person Jeff expected to run into after he fled the Transfer Dance. She was supposed to be halfway to Delaware by now, having decided to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live in the moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> by following her dumb boyfriend as he pursued his dumb dream. Which was dumb, but who was he to judge? Still, after all the drama with Britta and Slater and half the damn school waiting for him to respond to their respective love proclamations, the sheer sense of relief he feels at seeing his friend warms his dead little heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Annie was only gone for a few hours, he thought she was gone forever, and seeing her, he realized that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. Which is weird. Jeff Winger doesn’t miss people. People come and go. That’s how it works. No one ever stuck around long enough for him to miss them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But yeah, he missed her. And he’s really glad she’s here right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you left,” Jeff says curiously as he walks up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn't go,” Annie replies with a sad little shrug as she sets her bags down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess as we were driving away, I finally started living in the moment, and I realized that, in the moment, Greendale is where I belong,” Annie explains. It felt wrong, agreeing to go with Vaughn in the first place. She isn’t sure why she did. To prove something to herself perhaps? Show that she could be impulsive, act on a whim, do something out of character? Go off-book? The more she thought about it, the more it felt like she was leaving something important behind to prove a point that didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greendale is special. These people are special. Jeff, Troy, Abed, Britta, Shirley, even Pierce. Annie was only gone a few hours and she already missed them. And Jeff is, well, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff Winger</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he’s here and he’s standing there looking at her like maybe he thinks she’s special too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although why is he standing there, exactly? Shouldn’t he be at the dance? “What are you doing out here?” Annie asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know...” Jeff says nonchalantly. “Britta and Slater told me they loved me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love? Really? That seems...odd. Britta’s interactions with Jeff seemed to consist exclusively of petty bickering. And didn’t Slater dump Jeff out of the blue like, yesterday?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Britta and Slater are the kind of women that can tell a guy they love him without meaning it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie isn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Annie asks. “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran away,” Jeff admits. He half-expects her to scold him, or judge him, or tell her she’s disappointed in him or some crap. But she doesn’t do any of that. She just listens. “I don't know. It's hard. Slater makes me feel like I do when I write my New Year's resolutions. She makes me feel like the guy I want to be.” Annie smiles sympathetically. “And Britta makes me feel like the guy I am three weeks after New Year's, when I'm back to hitting my snooze button and screening my mom's phone calls... back to who I really am.” Annie nods, like she gets it, because she does. “So... Do you try to evolve... or do you try to know what you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,” Annie says earnestly. “I wish I could live two lives. One of me would go with Vaughn, and one of me could stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the short time that Jeff’s known her, he’s connected with Annie Edison in ways he doesn’t fully understand. This strange, neurotic, wiser-than-her years woman gets him, in ways that Britta and Slater never could.  “Yeah, one of me could be back with Slater, and the other could try it with Britta. And then we could all get together for some weird foursome.” Annie laughs at his absurd little hypothetical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The simple truth is that Jeff doesn’t love Slater and he doesn’t love Britta. He doesn’t want to hurt them, but he doesn’t really want to be with either of them. It’s like there’s all these expectations on him, to be this mature committed Good Boyfriend™ or to be this easy, no-strings-attached cool guy. He just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>trapped</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t feel trapped with Annie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I guess I got to... got to deal with it,” he mutters reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Annie says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um... I'm glad you're staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She likes this Jeff. Honest, open, vulnerable, so different from the too cool for school guy that made her swoon like a schoolgirl. That Jeff is a fantasy. This one is real. The kind of a guy a girl could fall in love with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hug, and it’s nice and warm and affectionate, but it’s not enough. There’s this energy between them. It’s the same thing she felt when he asked her to dance during her disastrous Día de los Muertos party, when they prepared for their debate against City College, when she kissed him on that stage during said debate, and all those times they looked at each other across the study room  table. It’s like the rest of the world just fades away and it’s just the two of them. Just Annie and Jeff. She decides to take a risk, to seize the day, to truly live in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, she kisses him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a quick kiss, chaste really. When they separate, the two of them look at each other like they’re unsure what just happened. Like maybe it was a fluke, or a tear in the space/time continuum or something. But then Annie looks up at Jeff with those big, beautiful blue eyes. God those eyes. Annie is a stunning woman from head to toe, but her eyes are indescribable. And before Jeff has a chance to think about Britta or Slater or the fact that Annie is still a teenager, he kisses her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing quick or chaste about this kiss. Jeff grabs her hips and pulls her in closer and she wraps her arms around him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>is that her tongue?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He reaches for the back of head to draw her in even closer as she grips his arm and moans softly into his mouth. If the debate kiss left him flustered, this one’s bound to leave him catatonic. Little things like the consequences of making out with his very young friend in a very public place do not occur to him. The only thing resembling a coherent thought is how on earth he managed to wait this long to kiss Annie Edison again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Jeff murmurs once they finally break apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was,” Annie replies, breathless and flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laugh nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeff, what are we doing?” Annie asks. An hour ago, she had a boyfriend she planned to move away with. Now she’s what, making out some other guy? Some tall, hot, charming, sweet, funny, not as aloof as he likes to pretend to be guy who’s looking at her like she’s the most important thing in the world?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Living in the moment?” Jeff says with an awkward shrug. Reality, as it often does, comes crashing down. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nineteen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> All of the alarms in his head are going off at once. This was a mistake. He should tell her as much and that they should just forget about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should talk, right?” Annie asks. “Somewhere else. Somewhere a little more private?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is a terrible idea. Taking a make out session to a second location typically leads to escalation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jeff agrees, because apparently the part of his brain that’s responsible for talking doesn’t realize what a terrible idea this is. “Yeah, let’s talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Annie replies, relieved. For a minute, it looked like he was going to say that this was a mistake and that they should just forget about it. “Jeff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to run away from me too, are you?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he’s tempted. She’s everything he’s not. Sincere. Vulnerable. Honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nineteen</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he looks into her eyes, another mistake he can’t avoid, he sees how hopeful she is, and he can’t bear to disappoint her. Given everything she’s been through, all the people in her life that have let her down, the fact that she can still see the good in people, especially someone like him makes him a little hopeful too. He doesn’t really want to be a mistake. So, he takes a risk too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” he assures her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’ll end up disappointing her too. Maybe he’ll break her heart. Maybe she’ll break </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There are too many variables to account for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all the same, it’s a risk worth taking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to Amrywiol and jeffwick for your feedback as always.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anthropology 101 (2x01)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naturally, because this is Greendale Community College, where batshit crazy is a constant feature, just another typical Tuesday really, Abed Nadir walks into the study room wearing a goddamn tuxedo t-shirt and carrying a half dozen heart shaped balloons with Jeff and Britta’s faces on them, alongside an Irish singer and her band.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeff’s big enough to admit that yes, he probably could have handled Britta’s public declaration of love a little bit better than literally running away from the situation. Not that he believed that she really loved him or anything crazy like that, but she’s his friend and she clearly embarrassed herself during her ill-fated game of one-upwomanship with Jeff’s ex-girlfriend. Only now the crazy women on this crazy campus have decided that Britta Perry is some kind of fearlessly romantic pseudo-feminist icon or something, which may be a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't like where that's going,” Jeff says to himself as he watches Britta sign autographs for her fangirls. Definitely a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?” Annie says from behind him. She beams up at him, happy to finally have a moment alone with Jeff after that unbearably long summer break. Britta’s being ridiculous of course, but her fans seem to have soothed her wounded ego, which is good. It’ll give her and Jeff a chance to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff’s eyes narrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of problems. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He takes Annie aside, looking around to make sure no one in the busy hallway is paying attention. “Look, um, remember the little talk we had?” he asks, hoping she took it to heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one about discretion?” she asks, twirling her hair flirtatiously. Clearly she didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Stop that.” he says, swatting her hand down. He checks again to make sure they haven’t piqued anyone’s interest. “We agreed you and I kissing was a mistake. If anyone were to find out, I would be tarred, feathered, and put on websites people check when buying a house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie’s a little hurt by this, but not that surprised. Yes, he’s a little older, but what difference does that make? And, yes she’s still </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> a teenager, but she’s legally an adult and she’s been through more in her (almost) twenty years than most people have in forty. Still, if he wants to play it cool for now, she’s willing to indulge him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's forgotten, Jeff, jeez. I'm not some love-struck teenybopper. But we didn't just kiss, we Frenched,” she says eagerly. “I checked the make-out meter in this month's issue of…” It occurs to her that referencing Cosmo might not be the best way to convince Jeff that she is a mature and viable romantic prospect. “...National Review,” she segues. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice save Annie.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She walks away from him, head held high, only looking back once before hurrying down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't like where </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's</span>
  </em>
  <span> going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff hears the banshee-like scream before he sees the tiny brunette charging him, literally sprinting toward him at full speed, her fist cocked and ready. Before he can react, Annie’s fist connects with his face, temporarily blinding him as the pain shoots up from his nose and sends star clusters into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You slept with her and then kissed me?” Annie cries, holding her own hand. It feels like she punched a wall, though given how much blood is coming from Jerky McJerkface’s nose, he’s got to be in a lot more pain than she is. Physically, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Britta shouts. She and the others stare at Jeff incredulously. He stares back at them, not sure which he’s more dumbstruck by, Annie’s literal nose punch or her metaphorical gut punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, because this is Greendale Community College, where batshit crazy is a constant feature, just another typical Tuesday really, Abed Nadir walks into the study room wearing a goddamn tuxedo t-shirt and carrying a half dozen heart shaped balloons with Jeff and Britta’s faces on them, alongside an Irish singer and her band.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now they're in so deep </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know she's such a fool for him </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She has a ring around her finger </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Abed hired an Irish singer </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Britta's marrying, Britta's marrying Britta's marrying Jeffrey Winger</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this?” Pierce demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wedding! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Episode,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Abed says cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abed, there's no wedding,” Jeff growls. His inability to read the room has gone from quirky and endearing (to some, allegedly) to downright maddening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold feet? Talk with your best man, George Clooney.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's up?” a man who kind of looks like George Clooney says, like this is a totally normal situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's an impersonator,” Abed explains. “But still razzle-dazzle, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abed,” Troy says quietly, summoning him for a sidebar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Abed moves in to listen closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeff made out with Annie,” Troy says bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? When? Where?” Abed asks, sounding panicked. He didn’t anticipate this plot development. Not for another season at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, where?” Britta demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's inappropriate. I'm assuming on the mouth,” Pierce says inappropriately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was after the Transfer Dance,” Annie admits reluctantly, suddenly aware that maybe she wasn’t exactly being the best of friends to Britta on that night. Living the moment has a price.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So, I tell you that I love you, then you go outside and stick your tongue into a teenager,” Britta sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you, Jeffrey?” Shirley cries indignantly as she takes her seat, disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well Shirley, since you have clearly failed to grasp the central insipid metaphor of those Twilight books you devour, let me explain it to you,” Jeff shouts, slamming his hands into the table. “Men are monsters who crave young flesh, the end.” He waves his arm to emphasize the finality of it. “At least we have the decency to be ashamed of it and keep it a secret,” he continues, which leaves Annie looking stricken, “instead of publicly blurting ‘I love you’ to everyone who sleeps with us,” Jeff finishes as he turns to stare down Britta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please. I never loved you!” Britta yells, confirming what Jeff suspected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. Why would you? You’re incapable of it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to see if Million Dollar Baby did any permanent damage,” Jeff shouts, casting a caustic glare at Annie as he turns to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie hesitates for a moment. Part of her is hurt and angry. Part of her is guilty and ashamed. She can’t stand to stay in the study room and endure Britta’s wrath, Shirley’s judgement, and whatever the hell Troy and Abed and Pierce are thinking, so she might as well see if she can undo some of the damage. Because in spite of what Jeff put her through today, he’s still her friend, and you don’t sucker-punch your friend, even if he did have sex with Britta. On the table. Where they all study. Gross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just where do you think you’re going young lady?” Shirley demands as Annie heads out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to apologize!” Annie says. “One of us has to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better be careful. First Vaughn. Now Jeff,” Britta growls. “I smiled at Star-Burns this morning and I held the door open for Leonard. Wouldn’t want you to wind up getting pregnant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, grow up Britta!” Annie huffs as she storms out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to hog all the girls Jeff,” Troy says for the benefit of those that remain. “You know, when there’s three sprinkled donuts, you don’t eat one, then lick another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone object to us being referred to as donuts? No one?” Britta says incredulously. The bickering continues long after Annie leaves.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Annie finds Jeff a little bloodier for the wear, examining the damage in the rearview mirror of his from the driver’s seat of his Lexus. He rolls his eyes as she gets in the passenger seat, but he doesn’t kick her out. “Hey. Are you okay?” she asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve had better days,” Jeff replies sarcastically. He’s in no mood to deal with any of his so-called friends, especially Annie. “You looking to go another round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry,” Annie says earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, ‘sorry’s’ not gonna fix my freakin’ nose, is it?” he snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Annie. It hurts,” he says dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she whimpers. Ugh, and she’s doing the thing where her eyes get all big and teary and her lip quivers. Dammit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not like I didn’t deserve it,” Jeff admits. “I gotta say, you’ve got a mean right hook. I’ve never seen anyone take a running start before sucker punching someone.” He’s still pissed off, but he has to admit, he’s a little impressed. Annie Edison is full of surprises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks bad,” Annie says, wincing sympathetically. She really did a number on him. “Here, let me look at it. I have a first-aid kit in my backpack.” She takes a bright red pouch out of her backpack and opens it up to withdraw some gauze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie focuses on Jeff’s face, carefully dabbing the blood away. She’s gentle and soothing. It’s almost enough to make him forget she’s the one that slugged him in the first place. Almost. “How’s that?” she asks once she’s finished tending his wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better, actually,” Jeff replies, pleasantly surprised. “You’d make a good nurse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I really am sorry Jeff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff sighs, aware that he owes Annie an apology too. For today, and for the whole summer really. A summer he spent screening her calls, replying to her texts with flimsy excuses, and basically being a crappy friend to a really good one. “Yeah, well, I’m sorry too. I guess I got so caught up in trying to one-up Britta that I wasn’t thinking about how it would make you feel,” Jeff admits sheepishly. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we both did things we’re not proud of today. Call it even?” Annie offers, extending her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that. I’m pretty sure you broke my nose,” Jeff teases. He’s already forgiven her, but he can’t help but give her crap for it. “My nose is part of my face and my face is very important to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie swats his arm affectionately. “Consider yourself lucky mister. I was aiming for your jaw,” she smirks. They share a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie can give as good as she gets. She’s not just smart, she’s witty too, and fun when she lets herself be. Beautiful too. Stunning, really. Hard to believe she was homely in high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, if only she was older.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or better yet, if he was younger. Or maybe they could meet in the middle somewhere in their twenties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was lying before, you know,” Annie says quietly, snapping Jeff out of his mathematical musings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Jeff asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think kissing you was a mistake.” Impulsive, certainly, and the full extent of the consequences were yet to be known, but all the same, Annie really liked kissing Jeff. He has way of making her feel special. Wanted. Desired. Seen. And even though today was a nasty brush with real-world consequences, those feelings weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. Especially if he keeps looking at her like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Even now?” Jeff asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie shrugs. “What can I say? I like you. Jerk,” she adds, elbowing him affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is why Jeff doesn’t do feelings. Feelings are complicated. His life used to be simple. Easy. But then Annie Edison had to show up and make him feel things. “I like you too. And while I do still think it was a mistake, I can’t say I regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what now?” Annie asks. She knows not to expect too much, but still, a girl can hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the damage is already done, both figurative and literal,” Jeff muses. “Maybe we should just see where this goes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His life is never gonna be simple or easy again. Too many variables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Annie says with a warm smile. She leans in to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably wait until the bleeding stops,” Jeff says apologetically. Really, he mostly doesn’t want his friends to break out the torches and pitchforks on the off-chance they were to follow him out to his car and catch them making out, but she doesn’t need to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Annie winces. “Sorry again.” She can’t really hug him from the passenger seat without climbing into his lap, which is a bad idea for a lot of reasons. But she wants to do something. Something to show him how she feels. She settles for offering her hand, and with it, a little piece of her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to Amrywiol and jeffwick for your feedback once again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design (2x09)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He could let her go. Let her cry it out or whatever. They could both just pretend it didn’t happen. They’re friends. Good friends. It’ll be fine.</p><p>  <i>Yeah, because that worked out great last time.</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But, Jeff, I only did it because I love you.”</p><p>It’s the sincerity in Annie’s voice that makes Jeff hesitate. The emotion is too real, too raw to be a complete fiction. The flash of panic in her eyes. The way she looks away, like she revealed too much. The guilt hits him like a kick in the chest. But he’s still got a job to do here, so he does what he’s good at and improvises.</p><p>“Well, when you love someone, you have to take them as they are,” Jeff replies firmly. “People aren't playthings, Annie.”</p><p>“No, they are not,” the Dean adds, thinking he and Jeff are on the same page. They aren’t.</p><p>“Look who's talking,” Annie cries. “After everything you've put me through?” She draws her gun, prompting Jeff to recoil in rehearsed fear and Craig to do so out of genuine fear.</p><p>“Okay, where did you get that gun?” Jeff asks, saying his line like he’s talking down a crazy person. “There were only three prop guns.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I live in a terrible neighborhood,” Annie replies bitterly. Part of her recognizes that she’s opening a box best left closed. <em> I think you’re kind of gross now. </em> That was a lie of course, but it got them back to being friends, and that’s what was important. But the truth is, her feelings for Jeff didn’t just disappear. And neither did the hurt.</p><p>“Annie, put the gun down.”</p><p>“After we kissed, I waited all summer to see you,” Annie says tearfully as she slowly advances on Jeff. God, she felt like such an idiot. What would a guy like Jeff ever see in a girl like her? “You <em> buried </em> me like a shameful secret.”</p><p>He knows her well enough to recognize that this isn’t an act, that the pain in her voice is authentic. The guilt bubbles up again. After all, that’s exactly what he did.</p><p>“Whoa,” Craig whispers.</p><p>“What's the matter, Jeff?” Annie demands. “Afraid Crazy Annie would go crazy for you? Well, guess what. Annie's got a gun.”</p><p>She fires.</p><hr/><p>Later, after Jeff and Annie are done with their fake shootout with the Dean, Professor Garrity, and Officer Cackowski, they meet up with the others. They camp out close together (but not too close) inside Troy and Abed’s epic blanket fort, eating burgers with the group and taking a moment to reflect. “I'm not sure what lessons we've managed to teach each other, but I'm proud of Annie,” Jeff says sincerely. Annie grins at him while chewing. “She took to deception like Abed took to Cougar Town.” </p><p>“It's really good,” Abed mumbles through a mouthful.</p><p>“Especially when she went off-script,” Jeff adds. Annie looks at him, keenly aware that there’s still something unspoken between them.</p><p>“You said to be convincing,” Annie says with a shrug. Bitta narrows her eyes at Annie suspiciously while biting into a fry. She seems to be aware of it too. “The best lies are based in truth, right?”</p><p>“Sometimes the only difference between a lie and the truth is context,” Jeff admits. Annie smiles, that soft, shy smile she only seems to have for him. They look into each other’s eyes, unaware that Britta is staring daggers at them both.</p><p>“Check it out, bros,” Pavel announces, newspaper in hand. “You made the front page.”</p><p>Abed frowns at the headline. “You know what this means?”</p><p>“We've gone mainstream,” Troy replies somberly.</p><p>“Initiate Protocol Omega.”</p><p>The two of them don their headlamps and turn them on in preparation of the blanket fort’s imminent self-destruction. They crawl over to the strategically placed socks, share a nod, then yank on them, which triggers the fort’s collapse.</p><p>Pierce, Shirley, and Britta look up as the blanket ceiling gently falls on top of them. Jeff and Annie look at each other. Jeff leans in before he has time to second-guess himself. He has to kiss her. He can’t <em> not </em> kiss her. She tilts her head to meet him, as drawn to him as he is to her.</p><p>If he had time to think it through, Jeff would have realized that making out with Annie in front of his friends (especially Britta) is unwise at best. But all he can think of is <em> her, </em> the warmth of her lips, the softness of her skin, the scent of her hair, the Annie of it all. What <em> is </em> it about this woman? How can this uptight little nerd make him feel like composing sonnets? Like maybe there’s something to all those Hallmark cards and top twenty love ballads and Meg Ryan movies.</p><p>Jeff grins when they finally break apart. If this is going to keep happening, why fight it? But his smile fades when he looks into her eyes. She’s fighting back tears. And losing.</p><p>Annie runs away. Well, crawls really. She’s trapped under a bunch of blankets after all. Still, she manages to flee, sobbing as she fights her way out of the fabric and runs down the hallway full of disoriented Greendale students making their way out of the remains of the fort.</p><p>Jeff is left with a pit in his stomach.</p><p>He could let her go. Let her cry it out or whatever. They could both just pretend it didn’t happen. They’re friends. Good friends. It’ll be fine.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, because that worked out great last time. </em>
</p><p>Jeff sighs, then makes his way out of the blankets, hot on her heels. He didn’t see where she went, but he knows her well enough to know where she’d go. What he doesn’t know is what to say to her when he finds her.</p><p>Annie’s still crying when Jeff approaches her in the study room. Part of her was hoping he’d find her. Hoping that he’d come after her. That’s why she made it easy. Even though she promised herself she would never let Jeff Winger make her feel like this ever again.</p><p>Well, just because she made herself easy to find doesn’t mean she’s going to make the rest easy for him. “What do you want Jeff?” she demands, her formidable face undercut somewhat by the tears.</p><p>“I just want to talk,” Jeff replies, raising his hands in the universal <em> I come in peace </em> gesture.</p><p>“So, <em> talk. </em> Tell me how it was a mistake,” Annie says plaintively. “How you didn’t mean for it to happen, and we should just forget about it.”</p><p>“Annie…”</p><p>“You can’t keep doing this to me Jeff,” she wails. “You can’t keep stringing me along, giving me hope that something’s finally going to happen between us, only to pull back at the last second and act like I mean nothing to you.”</p><p>“Annie, you mean <em> everything </em> to me,” Jeff insists helplessly. “You know how much I care about you.”</p><p>“Then prove it. Be honest with me. Gun to your head, how do you feel about me?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jeff says. Annie scoffs, because <em> of course </em> Jeff Winger, King of Mixed Signals would say that. “I don’t know because I have never felt this way about anyone. <em> Ever. </em> I have no idea what I’m doing.”</p><p>
  <span>He’s being honest. She’ll give him that. Inarticulate, but honest. It’s a new variable. She can work with that. “Just, use your words,” she says, prodding him. “You’re supposed to be good at that, remember?”</span>
</p><p>“Okay.” Words. He can do words. “Well, I would rather spend time with you than pretty much anyone else. You’re probably, no, you <em> are </em> the best friend I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“Best friend, huh?” Annie asks. She’s thought the same of him. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>But it’s not the whole truth.</p><p>“What else?” she presses.</p><p>Jeff sighs. Annie never makes it easy. “You are the most frustrating woman I’ve ever met. You have all these…principles, and you make me want to live up to them for some dumb reason.” She smiles at that. Encouraged, he continues. “You are clever and passionate and loyal and weird and kind and beautiful and fun. You’re my favorite person. Being with you…makes me really happy. But it’s hard, because while you are insanely hot, you’re still really young and I don’t want to take advantage of you.”</p><p>“Jeff, do you trust me?” Annie asks intently.</p><p>“Yes,” Jeff nods. </p><p>“Then <em> believe </em> me when I tell you that I am an adult and I know what I want,” Annie says firmly. “And I want you.” This time, she kisses him. It’s simple, sweet, and affectionate, like she’s kissed him a hundred times. “See? Everything’s fine. No torches or pitchforks or anything.” They both share a laugh at that.</p><p>Maybe it really is that simple. Maybe he just has to accept that she knows what she wants.</p><p>“We should probably get back,” Jeff says reluctantly. As appealing as the notion of making out with Annie in the study room is, he has no intention of repeating history. Annie deserves better than that. “But later, maybe we could do something fun together. Something that doesn’t involve fake teachers or fake guns.”</p><p>“It’s a date,” Annie says. Jeff smiles at her and she smiles at him and for a moment, all feels right with the world.</p><p>She kisses him again before she leaves, this time with enough passion to leave him wanting more. She leaves the room, grinning with glee, hugging herself as she heads down the hallway. They’re finally on the same page. Nothing could put a damper on this.</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later, Britta receives a text.</p><p>
  <b>Jeff W, 8:34</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We need to talk</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to Amrywiol once again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Asian Population Studies (2x12)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are a number of reasons why dating Annie is a bad idea. Her age, her romanticism, her desire for labels and commitment and the fact that hurting her seems like an inevitability. Oh, and also Britta. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There you are!” a familiar woman’s voice calls out as Jeff heads to wash his hands. Normally it wouldn’t phase him, since Annie chastising him for some actual or perceived wrong is basically an everyday occurrence at this point in his life, but he expected that the men’s bathroom would give him a temporary reprieve. He turns to face her, far less surprised to see her than he expects to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please explain to me what the hell you've been doing?” Annie demands, deciding to ignore basic social etiquette. Does he really think he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hide</span>
  </em>
  <span> from her? Dealing with Jeff Winger is like dealing with a very tall toddler at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff decides to go with glib, mainly because he doesn’t really have an explanation for his actions. “Well, Annie, when a man loves food and beverages very much, and they pass through his system, they make…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not in the mood, Jeff,” Annie says irritably, cutting him off. “Explain your behavior with Rich today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly Jeff’s jealous. It’s so obvious. And yes, maybe Annie’s interest in Rich might have been partially motivated by a desire to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeff jealous, but Rich is cute and he’s smart and he’s nice and he isn’t so wrapped up in what other people think about him that he’s in denial about his feelings, unlike a certain tall, handsome jerk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry not everyone is as in love with Dr. Do-No-Wrong as you are,” Jeff says, deflecting with an equal blend of sarcasm and condescension. “And don't say it's because I'm jealous of him being with you.” Because he’s not jealous. Rich just isn’t good enough for Annie is all. Really, he’s just looking out for her. Someone has to, as she clearly has terrible taste in men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Jeff,” Annie scoffs incredulously. Really? He’s really going to commit to this? “I'm sick of this. One minute, I'm too young to date, the next, you're trying to get rid of guys I like. Either you want me, or you don't. What's it gonna be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are a number of reasons why dating Annie is a bad idea. Her age, her romanticism, her desire for labels and commitment and the fact that hurting her seems like an inevitability. Oh, and also Britta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of these come to mind in the heat of the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Jeff yells, finally losing his cool. “I want you. I think about you all the time and the idea of anyone else being with you makes me want to punch a wall.” He stares her down, fuming, seemingly obvious to his own admission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Are you a ten year old experiencing romantic attraction for the first time? What’s wrong with you? What are you gonna do next, call me names and pull my hair? Why don’t you just ask me out instead of acting like a mental patient!” Annie shouts. God, this man is infuriating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not that simple Annie. Relationships are complicated,” Jeff insists. “And we’re in the men’s room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure it is. 'Hey Annie, would you like to have dinner with me?'” Annie-as-Jeff says. “'I'd love to.'” Annie-as-Annie replies. “Nothing complicated about that.” She turns her nose up defiantly, daring him to contradict her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Fine!”</em> Jeff yells. <em>“Will you have dinner with me tonight?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d love to!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stand there for a moment, staring at each other like they either want to slap each other or rip one another’s clothes off. Or perhaps both. Eventually the anger gives way to confusion as they piece together what each of them said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Jeff asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re going on a date,” Annie says, unable to suppress a smile. This isn’t quite the way she imagined Jeff asking her out. Those fantasies involved more flowers and fewer urinals. Still, he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask her out. Loudly. They can work on the romance thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Jeff remarks. That certainly seems to be what’s happening. No taking it back now. “Well. Okay then,” he continues, perplexed, but bemused. “You should probably go. This is the men’s room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Pick me up at seven?” Annie asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. Wear something Shirley wouldn’t approve of,” Jeff says with a flirty smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie swats his chest. “You are such an ass,” she says, grinning and shaking her head. “You’re lucky I like you.” She heads out of the bathroom, biting her lip to suppress the giddy squeal of delight welling up in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am,” Jeff says to himself as he watches her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns as it occurs to him that he needs to put an end to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Britta. Preferably before seven. She made it very clear that this friends-with-benefits arrangement is strictly a matter of convenience and boredom. They’ve managed to keep it a secret from the group so far, but it’s still a variable that needs to be dealt with before Jeff has a chance at something real with Annie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, it’s a chance worth taking.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again to Amrywiol and jeffwik, as well as Team Discord!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Paradigms of Human Memory (2x21)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Really, it’s more than just the long looks and stolen glances. It’s the fact that he apologized to her even after she publicly humiliated him during the presidential race. It’s the fact that he’s willing to run around in the dark solving mysteries with her even though she tried to Nancy Screw him out of a free credit. It’s the fact that he stood up to a smug jerk with a soul patch and a chip on his shoulder for her, just because he called her Little Annie Adderall. She knows there’s something more between them. Something special. Something real.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeff Winger isn’t accustomed to justifying his choices. Really, the prospect of being accountable to anyone but himself is an uncomfortable notion, like flexing an underused muscle after years of devoting effort to superficial gains. Now he has six people looking to him to be their leader/parent/mediator/adult/whatever and that means living up to their expectations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys aren’t seeing the bigger picture,” Jeff insists. “We compartmentalized our libidos for the good of the group.” A dubious rationalization at best, but time and experience has taught him that sounding sincere and being sincere are basically the same thing. The fact that Britta doesn’t contradict him (for once) helps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you compartmentalized, did you?” Annie scoffs, looking a little hurt and a lot angry. “Then, what's been going on with us all year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, time and experience has not taught Jeff what to do about a stunningly beautiful type-A nerd with impossibly large eyes that gift her with the uncanny ability to see through his crap. That, combined with her stubborn willingness to call him out on it leave him basically defenseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Jeff asks, stalling for time as he desperately struggles to figure out how to lawyer his way out of this. Disappointing the others is one thing. Disappointing Annie is another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie’s eyes narrow. Is he really going to make her say it? “I'm talking about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Annie of it all,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Annie says in an almost apologetic way. She never imagined that they’d have this conversation in front of an audience, but if he’s going to force her hand, so be it. “The long looks, the stolen glances. The general atmosphere of ‘Would they, might they?’” she insists. It can’t all be in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff fumes inwardly. Annie just had to go and make him</span>
  <em>
    <span> feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> things like some kind of Twilight obsessed preteen girl. He was fine. He was happy. Well, maybe not happy, but he isn’t actively miserable, and considering he’s in his second year at Greendale, that’s saying something. Things with Britta were simple. If he was horny, they’d bang. If she was horny, they’d bang. Sometimes they didn’t even need to be horny. Bored would suffice. Britta didn’t even expect full sentences out of him at this point. A text containing the phrase </span>
  <em>
    <span>U up?</span>
  </em>
  <span> was all it took to get in her pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie Edison isn’t the kind of girl that would settle for being some douchebag’s booty call. Annie wants a boyfriend, the kind of guy that will take her on actual dates, ask her to marry him after the appropriate amount of time, and give her the 2.1 kids and white picket fence she’s always dreamed of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time Jeff tried to be that guy, he crashed and burned. And when offered the chance to try again, by two women no less, he ended up running away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And into the arms of Annie Edison.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>Dammit. Why’d she have to go and make things so complicated? </span><em><span>Great.</span></em> <em><span>Now she’s got me quoting Avril Lavigne.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>“Annie, I think you're reading into some things.” Jeff knows it’s a mistake as soon as he says it, but he can’t unring that bell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie wonders why she’s surprised. The only time she can remember Jeff being open and honest with her was under the fairy lights almost a year ago. Catch Jeff Winger in a lie and he’ll just double down with another lie. Well, she’s not going to let him off that easily. “Oh really?” she says sarcastically. She then proceeds to describe a series of moments in detail that contradict that very point. Sort of. Okay yes, stopping a friend from accidentally stepping in horse manure might not be all that romantic, but he literally saved her life three times. True, the robot (or the guy in the robot costume) probably wasn’t going to hurt her, and the tiny car bomb he saved her from underwhelming even accounting for its size, but she literally could have choked to death on that pickle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, it’s more than just the long looks and stolen glances. It’s the fact that he apologized to her even after she publicly humiliated him during the presidential race. It’s the fact that he’s willing to run around in the dark solving mysteries with her even though she tried to Nancy Screw him out of a free credit. It’s the fact that he stood up to a smug jerk with a soul patch and a chip on his shoulder for her, just because he called her Little Annie Adderall. She knows there’s something more between them. Something special. Something real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie throws out her hands in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>case closed</span>
  </em>
  <span> gesture and Abed nods, presumably finished with his flashback. In that moment, Jeff realizes he has a choice. He can lie his way out of it, which has been his go-to solution for everything since he was, well, Annie’s age. Or, he can take a page out of her playbook and tell the truth. Only, not in front of an audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annie, may I speak with you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>In private.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jeff isn’t sure who he’s more pissed off at, Annie or himself. He decides to take it out on her regardless. “What the hell was that?” he seethes once they’re safely behind a closed door, away from the prying ears of the study group. “Why would you bring up all that stuff about us in front of the others? In front of Britta! What were you thinking? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> are we in the men’s room!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just give you two some privacy,” Garrett screeches from within one of the stalls. He barges through the door awkwardly, leaving the restroom without washing his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie chooses to ignore Garrett, as usual. “I just wanted you to be honest with me for once,” she insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants honesty? She’ll get honesty. “What did you think was going to happen? Did you expect me to pour my heart out to you in front of her? Tell you that I’m madly in love with you and that Britta means nothing to me?” Jeff asks incredulously. Which, harsh. It’s not like Britta means </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him. They’re friends. But if he’s being honest, even this sneaking around and screwing behind everyone’s back thing has reached the limit of its viability. He and Britta would be a disaster if tried to be anything more. “She’s our </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> Annie. She didn’t deserve that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Annie’s turn to be thrown off balance. Because Jeff is right. She gave basically zero thought to what effect her little outburst would have on Britta. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are just as selfish as I am. You’re just not as good at it yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Turns out she’s gotten better at it without even trying. “I guess I wasn’t thinking about Britta,” Annie laments, staring down at the tile floor with a guilty expression on her face. Britta deserves better than both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clearly.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeff sighs as he watches Annie withdraw into herself further. Sad Annie is basically his kryptonite. “But to be honest, I don’t think either one of us were,” he admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff doesn’t gamble. He didn’t take risks unless he can rig the game or otherwise know the outcome in advance. Britta was a constant in his life in that sense. It was impossible to disappoint her, because both of them knew that there was no future for them. But with Annie, somehow the thought of 2.1 kids and a white picket fence doesn’t seem quite as scary. It seems possible, desirable even. And that itself is terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he rolls the dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…you were right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Annie presses. She isn’t going to settle for half an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About us. About the ‘Annie of it all.’ Long looks, stolen glances. You were right about all of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie looks up at him, guilt replaced with fury. Her gaze makes Jeff feel like he’s six inches tall, despite her thirteen inch height deficit. “You said I was reading into things!” Annie cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lied!” he shouts back, throwing up his hands helplessly. Annie scoffs indignantly as Jeff’s phone chimes with a text. He reads it quickly, confirming what he already suspected. Apparently screwing one woman while falling for another has consequences. “Look, can we talk? Just the two of us this time?” Jeff pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you talk about it with Britta?” Annie snaps bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff shakes his head. “That’s over. Not that it was anything to begin with. See?” He offers his phone to Annie, which she takes forcefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Britta, 4:27</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Im out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2 much drama </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Its not me its you</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Jeff’s friends-with-benefits arrangement is over. Not that it changes anything. He was still screwing Britta behind everyone’s back while toying with Annie’s emotions. She’d forgiven him for ghosting her all summer after the Transfer Dance. She, more than most people, is acutely aware of his shortcomings. But she isn’t sure she’ll be able to forgive him for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we were bored and lonely, okay?” Jeff says, trying to explain. “It wasn’t...it didn't mean anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to explain yourself to me Jeff,” Annie replies. He’s an adult. He’s allowed to want what he wants, no matter how transparently self-destructive and empty his desires may be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do,” Jeff insists. “I owe you that much at least. I care about you Annie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!” Annie cries. “You understand that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, and I’m sorry. Look, things with Britta were simple. It was just sex. Meaningless, joyless, casual sex that we could walk away from without a second thought, and that’s exactly what happened,” Jeff explains. “But things between us could never be casual. I’d try to be your boyfriend, and I suck at being anyone’s boyfriend. I can’t lose you Annie. You are…too important to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just because he can imagine a future with Annie doesn’t mean he’s up to the challenge after all. The one thing he does know is that to try and fail would be unspeakably painful for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight. You can have sex with Britta because it doesn’t mean anything, but you can’t be with me because I mean too much to you?” Annie asks, like it’s the stupidest thing she’s ever heard, probably because it’s the stupidest thing she’s ever heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Jeff replies, raising his voice like it’s a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. God, you are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie kisses him. Hard. Their teeth click together and if it weren’t for the fact that she’s half his size, the force of her launching herself at him would’ve knocked him into one of the urinals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still mad at you,” Annie says after a minute or possibly an hour, who can say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a strange way of showing it,” Jeff says, bemused. She’s still flushed, though whether it’s due to anger or arousal is impossible to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stop talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard chooses to enter the men’s room a few minutes later. He wolf-whistles at the couple, who have chosen to move their impromptu make-out session over a few feet, with Annie sitting on the countertop, straddling her legs around Jeff’s waist as they frantically make up for a year’s worth of </span>
  <em>
    <span>would they, might they.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to break out of the friend-zone Winger,” he cackles approvingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Leonard!” they shout in unison. They wordlessly agree to leave the restroom when Leonard makes it clear he has every intention of using the urinal whether they’re there or not. They should probably talk after all. But they manage to find an empty storage closet instead and they decide they’re done talking for a while.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to Amrywiol and AlmightyMirage for beta reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks as always to my Discord peeps. You all are the best!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>